


Unfortunate encounter

by Galaxxyrabbit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Groping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxyrabbit/pseuds/Galaxxyrabbit
Summary: Yikes! I never thought I'd feel this bold enough to write smut! Yet here we are, I'm an absolute god awful writer but the lack of quodo fanfics on here is concerning. Akwardness ensues. Akward encounters. I'm a little new to star trek so the lingo might be off and cringy but hey gotta start some where...





	Unfortunate encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I don't know how to write smut, also for give the spelling errors and contrived plot  
> (Not finished! )

Quark glanced up from the glass he was polishing with his claw like fingertips, the towel and cup contact making a small squeaking noise only his ears could pick up in the usually loud bar. That's why a moment later the immediate silence that followed suit gave Quark a small bit of anxious energy as he realized there was a confrontation about to go down. "Really, can the federation have their quarrels in literally any other part of the station?" He muttered to himself.

A female figure had rushed straight into the center of his establishment, clothed with draping black robes and skin a funny blue color. She wasn't a species he recognized. A band of familiar senior officers, O'Brian, Dex, and Kira being led by Captain Sisko, followed pursuit stopping awkwardly as she whirled around to face them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she grinned, holding up her hand as if she was going to thwart them with it. By now Qwark, who was reasonably close to the front exit had made his was over his bar counter and on standby incase the tension that hung in the air finally decided to snap. He glanced over to see that many other senior officers were already seated by his tables and the small wave of relief that came over him he would admit to no one. Especially larger wave that followed as Odo appeared next to him, blocking the exit from their invader.

"And why not?"

Sisko retorted, his expression appearing calm and his phaser steady as he pointed. The opposer gave out a light chuckle.

"I respect you captain, but if you need a little demonstration of my mind-controlling abilities, I'd be happy to show you."

A white beam of light shot from her hand as she swung her arm hard to the left, aiming at Worf who had been defensively standing ready to jump in at any moment. It hit him straight on and he... he... Started dancing? A crude dance, but a little shimmy none the less. Another at Julian who immediately started to bawl, and another at one at one the frieghtened dabu girls who started to giggle uncontrollably. She continued circling around and aimed another at the exit. No, not at the exit, at him and Odo.

The white beam of light hit them painlessly, and Quark lost the ability to interpret his surroundings. He looked over at Odo and a strange feeling took over his body. He rushed at the changling, slamming him into the bar counter behind them both, pinning him against it in a tangle of limbs. They stared at each other, Odo making no attempt to stop him. They slammed their lips together, the world around them non existent. Odo's face was flush, but he returned the kiss with the same amount of force and passion both of them seemed entranced by the other. Their tongues entwined, and out of breath, they sunk the rest if the way to the ground, Quark straddling the constables lap. The bar tender inched forward, grinding down closer and closer until he was pretty much just dry humping the changeling's crotch. Odo parted from Quarks mouth with a gasp and returned his lips to the bartenders ears, almost it seemed, as to get even with the new amount of arousal Quark had forced upon him. His face pressed into the cartalidge of his ear, he eagerly returned Quarks thrusts untill they synced. Feeling even, Odo returned his assault back to Quarks lips. The bar tender gasped into Odo as he felt himself get closer and closer and... The robed women snapped her fingers. Quark and Odo snapped their eyes back open, feeling each others tongues still lodged in each others mouthes.

Mortified, Quark jumped up from the constable's lap, Odo staring wide eyed in shock. His face turned a darker shade of red and he collapsed in a blob of goo and retreated for the doors. Quark leaned up against the nearest table out of breath and too shocked to do anything. "Well now that I've proven my point I suppose I'll take my leave." And with a puff of smoke the blue skinned women disappeared. The entire room remained silent...


End file.
